


Sylvester doesn't eat Tweety

by KingFranPetty



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Boners, Boners, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Cuties, Dirty Thoughts, Erections, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, Grooming, Horniness, Hugs, Human, Inappropriate Erections, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Licking, Literal Sleeping Together, Lust, M/M, Predator/Prey, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Surprise Kissing, Touching, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I got bored so expect a bunch of fan fictions for Looney Tunes.Sylvester has the opportunity to eat Tweety handed to him on a plate but he can't. He won't.
Relationships: Tweety Bird/Sylvester Pussycat
Kudos: 14





	Sylvester doesn't eat Tweety

I say human but it's human like anime cat girls. Human with animal traits. 

Now you might be asking, if they are human then why would he ever consider eating the bird? Well simply! Cannibalism. 

Anyways, to our fic!

Sylvester was curled up on the couch in front of the TV as it played quietly in the background of a rainy day. Granny had been gone for a few hours, today was the first day of the week where she'd be gone. The sitter would be here tomorrow. Yet today, upon this gloomy night there was nobody else. Just Sylvester and Tweety. The tiny yellow bird was in another room so the black and white cat wouldn't be able to eat him. Not that he would try, given how those attempts often went sour and that he was well fed. Over the years, the hunt was just not worth it anymore. Nothing worked and everything failed. 

The door knob twisted open. Tweety peered out into the living room. Sylvester barely opened his eyes. His annoyance grew. The younger man whimpered, "Mr. Puttycat, can I sleep with you? I'm scared of the dark and I lost my teddy." Despite being an adult, Tweety still acted fundamentally childish. Sylvester didn't answer the question and rolled over as to not see him. In spite of this, the canary laid next to the tomcat and hugged him. The cat grumbled to himself, turning to the bird. The shorter man now pressed tight to his chest. "Mr. Puttycat, you feel so warm and soft."

There was a growing warmth in his face now. The birdy cuddled him close, kissing his chest. "I wish we could sleep together more. Instead of being kept away from eachother all the time." The birdie yawned. The kitty cat wrapped his arms around him, beginning to see an opportunity. He scoffed, "You know exactly why Granny keeps us away from each other." The yellow birb wrapped his legs around him, nuzzling deeply into the chest. Somehow it made the mammal's heart beat faster to see this. The blonde looked up to his face and questioned, "Because you used to try to eat me?" 

The feline felt too warm in his clothes and like they were too tight. This wasn't helped by the winged man wiggling up to his face and smiling so innocently as he spoked, "Don't worry Mr. Kitty kitty, I trust you now. Even if Gran doesn't." The smaller man put his head on the larger man's shoulder, closing his eyes. They were so very close right now. It'd be so easy to just... The black and white haired man stared at the tiny, little, cutey in his arms, holding on to him without fear. When it'd be so very easy to... Somehow he couldn't finish that thought. 

The taller man pressed his lips to the forehead, gaining a soft hum. He pushed deeper and licked the skin, it tasted good. Just like he knew it would. Like he always knew it would. Sylvester licked more of Tweety, needily, hungrily. Then there were those wings. Tiny, yellow, wings. The cat like man slipped out of the hug rolled the bird like man to show more of those wings. The suddenly lack of someone in his arms affected them both. Sylvester felt more empty and Tweety had given a sad bird noise while feeling around for someone who had disappeared implying much the same. The larger man got top of the smaller man, holding him down, and licking his wings. 

Tweety loudly gave a lewded sound, moving against Sylvester. The blonde started to open his eyes and blush, he fussed in want and confusion, "What are you doing to me, Mr Kitty Cat?" That was a little more complicated than he could answer. Was he trying to eat him or something else? Who could say? The bird asked nervously, "Why is it hard? Am I going to turn to stone?" The cat quickly guessed what was hard and noted the similarities in his own state. This shouldn't have happened. This was wrong. He was a cat, predators shouldn't feel like this about prey. Predators are supposed to eat prey. 

Whatever this was. 

Yeah, being in a house all day with no other person for an example with someone that one considers to be like a grandmother would reasonably limit knowledge of the horny. I think. 

This felt so very good but it had to be wrong. Sylvester felt like he was going crazy with whatever it was. Surely this had to be a sickness of the mind, for it filled his head to overflow with itself. It seemed something akin to a want like hunger but not hunger, like a want for touch. Whatever it was, he couldn't be near Tweety for that was the cause and what it wanted. Sylvester bolted out of the room to hide. He couldn't give into this. 

The End.


End file.
